The Past Will Haunt You
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Ganondorf is dead and Link has proposed to Zelda. But it really is a small world... someone has come back to get his revenge on Link, not to mention take Zelda as his so called prisoner.
1. Completion of War

Disclaimer: Gosh I wish I owned Zelda. But sadly, I don't.

Summary: Basically, Link and Zelda have reached the top of the remains to Hyrule Castle, which is now known as Ganon's Castle. Speaking of which, Ganon hasn't stopped chasing the two heroes yet, and the flames now keeping Zelda from helping any longer leave Link to finish the battle himself.

A/N: Ok I personally don't like super long chapters, but I don't like ones that take thirty seconds to read, you know? So I made my chapters kind of in between, and there will be plenty of them.

* * *

She couldn't breathe.

Her eyes were locked onto the scene in front of her, her mind playing hide-and-seek with the reason she was here. She'd waited seven full years for this moment, and she couldn't wait another seven more seconds. What would happen, now that the triforces of wisdom, courage, and power were in the same battle?

A loud crash disturbed her thoughts, and she once again focused on the battle.

"What is he doing? He's just…lying there." The young boy in a green tunic and the beautiful girl in a slightly torn dress stood, watching the ever-silent, non-moving, black figure lie on the ground.

Link slowly picked up the shining sword that lay near his feet. He cautiously eased his way toward the, what seemed, lifeless body that was still in front of him. Zelda held her breath as she watched the warrior near Lord Ganondorf.

"Be careful…please…" Zelda whispered, fearing Ganondorf had not yet had enough.

He hadn't.

"Raaah! Link!" Ganondorf suddenly rose to his feet and spun into the air. In his hand, which was lifted in front of his face, grew a huge ball of light, surrounded by purple and black. Link gritted his teeth and took a step back, raising his sword to his side.

"Link! Please be careful! The Sages cannot afford to lose you!" Zelda lowered her shouting to a whisper. "And I can't bear to lose you…"

Link only nodded, trying to focus completely on the giant in front of him. Ganondorf released the ball of dark magic and it threw itself at Link, who remained standing. He held his sword behind him and felt its magic wrap around itself. He prepared himself to use the sword technique that the Great Fairy of Magic had granted him. Ganondorf watched with ease as the dark magic ball sped at Link. Link suddenly grinned at him. A look of shock came over Ganondorf's face.

"What? Why don't you fear my magic!"

Link yelled out in anger and released his pose, spun around twice, and let go of the gathered magic in his sword. The ball of magic hit the wall of light from the master sword, repelled off of it, and zoomed back at Ganondorf.

"No!" Ganondorf yelled into the smoke-filled air as his own dark magic turned against him.

"Curse you all! Zelda and Link, I will be back! Don't you think this is over!" He yelled out in rage, and disappeared.

Link let out an exhausted breath, then collapsed.

"Link!" Zelda rushed forward and caught him before he could fall completely. Navi floated behind her. She went to her knees and sat back, resting Link's head in her lap. As she gently moved some of his blond hair out of his face, he smiled up at her. She smiled back. They sat there for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

"_Now_," Link said finally, "It's over."

"Yes. Hyrule can live in peace now." She stopped.

"What is it? You look…upset…"

Zelda sighed. "You must go back to your time." Link raised his head and stood. He took Zelda's hands and lifted her up as well. Their faces were no more than an inch away from each other.

"I won't if you don't want me to," Link whispered. Then, more suddenly than either of them had expected, the space between their lips was gone.

* * *

Ok, yes I did change around the powers used during the battle.

For example, in the game, when the four are outside, Ganon doesn't use one of his magic balls. He uses himself as a weapon. And Link doesn't use the Spin Attack like he did in the fic. He's supposed to use the Biggoron's Sword or some other weapon until Ganon is weak enough to allow the flames around the arena to die down, letting Link go to Zelda where the Master Sword is. He then is supposed to attack Ganon repeatedly until he becomes weak once more, falling over. Zelda uses her magic to keep him still, and Link gives a couple more blows to finally defeat him.

And of course, to end the game, Link does actually go back to his original time. But where would this fic go if I did that?

Wow, I could probably give a whole tutorial on how to beat Ocarina of Time. Cool. I've beaten the game like twenty times. Literally. Hooray for me. Anyway... reviews (along with crits) are welcomed.


	2. Staying Behind

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda. Why would I be making this fic if I did?

Summary: Mk, so Link and Zelda are like, in love now and and just defeated Ganon. Link takes Zelda to Lake Hylia to get to Epona (logically and literally, the lake is really the only place that you can warp to in the game and where you can reach Epona at that same time). Then the two go to the party thing at Lon Lon Ranch (Zelda players who don't know what I'm talking about, play the game and wait until the credits are over).

Wow. Five minutes after publishing the story and I already have a review. Yay!

* * *

Zelda and Link stood there, letting their first kiss linger. Link held Zelda's arms, a bit below her shoulders, and gently pulled away from her. She smiled sweetly at him. He did the same.

After awhile, Link pulled out his shimmering blue ocarina. Zelda glanced at it, and looked up at him with sad eyes. Link's heart suddenly felt like it was being torn to pieces, seeing Zelda like that.

"Link, you don't have to…" Link interrupted her by placing a finger on her lips to hush her.

"And I don't plan to." He held the ocarina up to his lips. "Hold on to me." Zelda did so, and Link played the Serenade of Water. Navi, who had kept silent this entire time, followed.

Link and Zelda landed in the small island in the middle of Lake Hylia.

"Why did you bring me here?" Zelda looked around. The last time she had been here was when Link had defeated the water temple boss. She shivered as she recalled diving into the cold water of the lake.

"Just wait." Link played another song on his ocarina… one Zelda didn't recognize. Suddenly, a cinnamon-colored horse with a white mane and tail came galloping towards them on the bridge. It slowed down and came to a stop in front of Link. He patted the horse on the neck and mounted it. He looked down at Zelda. She was staring in awe at the magnificent creature that stood before her.

"This… this has to be the most beautiful horse I've ever seen. I sensed not even this much power in Impa's white mare.

Link smiled as Epona tossed her head and whinnied, flattered by Zelda's compliments. Link reached down and pulled Zelda up onto Epona be her waist.

"She likes you." Link smiled again.

"I hope so. What is she called?"

"Epona."  
"The name fits."

"How?"

"Epona was an ancient horse, owned by a magical goddess that not too many are familiar with. She's just as beautiful, and I'm sure as powerful and brave as well."

Epona nodded her head again and snorted delightfully.

Their conversing stopped as they heard the faint sounds of music. Link warned Zelda to hold on to him. As Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist, he spurred Epona and she rose into the air on her hind legs. The horse leapt forward and galloped with intense speed over the two bridges. As they passed the lakeside laboratory, the professor, who was fishing something out of the water, waved to them. Link and Zelda waved back and Epona raced through the passage towards the gates to Hyrule Field. Navi flew along with them.

Link yelled out, "Hang on!" and spurred Epona again, making her jump over both fences. Link pulled back on the reigns and Epona halted abruptly, rearing as she did so.

"Listen," Zelda whispered. The music was louder, and was obviously coming from Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda and Link smiled.

It sounds like a celebration… for you." Link nodded. He pushed forward in his saddle, and they came to enter the ranch.

* * *

Heh heh... I'm already working on like two other Zelda fics, one of them dealing with the actually Lon Lon Ranch party. How fun is that gonna be? Planned out at the moment, it will consist of songs and artists familiar to most of you.

Bwahahaha... oh, and btw... it's um, probably going to be rated something like T or M. Just a heads up. Hey, I've been to a party before and know what the modern ones are like, ok? Besides, the game is boring enough as it is. So yeah, I'm gonna make it a spicy party.

-giggle fit-

Reviews 3. You get the picture.


	3. Lost or Gained Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, yada yada...

Summary: Alrighty... so Link and Zelda are outside after the party. It's basically just a romantic scene, something I've been known to write well. Hehehe... I don't know why... I guess I just am. Yay for me. Anyway, read it. Now. And like it. Bwahaha...

* * *

After a long night of partying, Zelda and Link sat on the hill next to Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda leaned back against Link, and he lovingly wrapped his arms around her. They sat there, watching Epona, the horses of Lon Lon Ranch, the Gerudos' horse, and Impa's horse graze peacefully next to the small stream beneath the full moon.

Link suddenly felt Zelda drift off to sleep. He smiled at the graceful look on her face. A small light fluttered towards them

Navi flew up beside Link. "Link, I must leave. You have fulfilled your duties as the hero of time. You are in no more need of my assistance." Link nodded understandingly, careful not to wake Zelda.

Navi continued, "So my last words to you are: I fly away, proud and honored to have accompanied the great hero of time. Farewell and good luck Link."

"Goodbye Navi. Stay safe and full of life." Navi nodded and flew in the direction of Kokiri Forest.

Link sighed. First his father, then his mother, then the Great Deku Tree, Aria, Sheik (yes "he" is the same as Zelda, but Link kinda of missed Sheik meeting him and taking him by surprise), and Navi.

He smiled slightly. He still had some, like Zelda, Epona, and he could see the sages whenever he wanted. He was especially glad that he had Zelda. He didn't regret at all that he had stayed in this period of time. He figured he would make some good of it. Perhaps he and the carpenters could patch up the market.

Link sat for quiet awhile, thinking to himself and stroking Zelda's shoulder gently, watching the horses. He felt the steady movement of the girl's body as she breathed in and out. There were hardly any sounds, with the exception of nickering from the horses, ruffling of the leaves in the trees, and only once an owl. He wondered if it was Kaepora Gaebora.

Zelda suddenly stirred in her sleep, distracting Link from all his thoughts. He looked down at her as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"How long did I sleep?" Zelda asked quietly.

"About an hour."

"Oh… I'm sorry you had to deal with me for that long."  
"Don't be love. I didn't mind. Actually," he said with a sly smile, "I kind of enjoyed it."

Zelda smiled back. She and Link looked out over the still grazing horses. Zelda yawned slightly.

Link hugged her. She moved to where she could sit next to him. The two of them sat there, gazing into each other's eyes. Link leaned over and kissed her for the second time, this time a bit longer. When they separated, they smiled at each other again. Zelda realized how often they did that; smile at each other. She'd already grown used to it.

Link lifted an arm and gently settled his hand on her cheek.

"I think I should head home, or I will sit here all night kissing you." Zelda gave a small giggle.

They both rose to their feet. Link took Zelda's hand and said, "I have something for you."

Zelda tilted her head a little. Link smiled.

"Close your eyes," he said. She did. Link pulled out of his pocket a ring, made of what looked like a green rupee… except it was more of a diamond.

"Open…" She did, and gasped at the sigh of the ring.

"Oh my… Link, where did you…" He smiled and knelt down in front of her, still holding her hand. Zelda felt her heart skip a beat. He was…

"Zelda, for seven years I've been oblivious to the way you act, your beauty, and I regret it. But now, I have to say, I'm extremely glad that I have stayed behind in this time." He gave a little grin. "We'd be too young to marry at our younger age. Princess Zelda of Hyrule, please honor me by being my wife."

Zelda could feel a single tear running down her cheek. This was _truly _the most wonderful night of her life.

"Of course," she managed to whisper, and with that Link put the ring upon her finger, saying as he did so, "this was my mother's. It's all she left behind for me, and I want you to have it. I'm sorry I can't offer you more; it's all I have. But I hope you like it." He lifted himself back up.

Zelda's breath was taken away. "No, Link… it's wonderful. I love it." They both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again. Link let this one loosen, letting it be a more relaxing kiss. He felt a cold tear touch his cheek. He slowly pulled away from Zelda and looked at her. The tear had come from her beautiful eyes. He gently cupped his hand under Zelda's chin, letting his finger catch another tear. She looked at him, and he was relieved to see that they were tears of joy. They stood there for a moment.

After awhile, Link turned his head towards the horses. He whistled with his fingers. Epona's head lifted up out of the group of horses. After a couple seconds she cantered around the horses over to Link. He placed a hand on the horse's saddle, and looked over at Zelda.

"Will you be able to get to the castle alright? I don't like having you walk alone at night." There was a look of seriousness and concern on his face.

Zelda smiled. "I'll be fine Link. Impa will meet me inside the entrance to the market. Don't worry." Link nodded and mounted Epona. He leaned over and kissed her, then left as he and Epona raced off towards Kokiri forest.

* * *

Aww... cuteness. Tee hee... well I have a few more chapters already written, so they'll keep coming until I need to add onto it myself. Anyway, hope you peoples like it so far. You better.

I'll set my pet cricket on you. Rawr.

Review and make me happy because you're a good person.


	4. What To Do?

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother. Ok, this counts for the rest of the fic: I. Do. Not. Own. Zelda.

Summary: Poor Link... he has to try to find a way to tell the Kokiri that he's not living in the forest anymore. Another supery duper short chapter.

...Please disregard what I just said.

A/N: Ha ha... I didn't put that Link proposed in the last chapter's summary because 1. You should have read the summary for the story and 2. that would have spoiled it! Well I guess I spoiled it enough putting it in the story's summary, huh? Ah well whatever. Read now!

* * *

Morning came quickly. Link could feel something warm over his face. He opened his eyes, and found that the stupid cow had licked his face. Gross.

Link rolled his eyes and jumped out of bed. He went out to his porch and leaned on the railing, looking out over the forest. He wondered how he was going to tell the children that he could no longer stay in the forest. Saria would defiantly understand, but the children were still very naïve and would be hurt… he'd told them who he was by Saria. The children adored him, and wouldn't bear to see him leave.

Link sighed. _It'll be worth it for Zelda_, he thought. He used his ocarina to call Saria. She answered, _yes?_

_Saria, this is so hard. I proposed to Zelda last night, and she accepted._ He sat and leaned against the railings, twisting a vine in his fingers.

_Oh Link that's wonderful! So, that means you won't be going back seven years for good, hmm? Well I think it's great. Why do you say this is hard?_

_I don't know how to tell the children. Surely if I marry her, I can't have her live in a forest. She deserves better than that (no offense)._

He could hear Saria laugh. Her laugh had always made him smile.

_None taken. But Link, as a sage and your friend, I completely understand why you must leave the forest. It was fairly hard to tell them that not only you were the Link they knew, but you were also the hero of time. Now, it's harder. Don't worry Link. We'll figure something out._

They both talked over the problem, and different ways to bribe, comfort, or not even tell the Kokiri. Link really wanted to be able to tell them. Lying was out of the question. They both decided that just to plain out tell them would be best, but to do it gently and with care.

Saria met Link in front of the forest temple, and together they went to the Kokiri. When they got to the center of the forest, Link yelled out in a loud voice, "Every Kokiri child please come outside! Saria and I have something important to tell you all!"

Immediately, every Kokiri child came running out, excitedly jumping and yelling.

"Oh Link! You came back!"

"Link we missed you!"

"You're the hero of time now? Awesome!"

"Did you meet the princess? Is she pretty?"

Link laughed. "Yes I met the princess, and she's a true beauty. But that's what I wanted to talk to you all about," Link said with a sudden serious voice. The children hushed and watched Link with big eyes.

"Last night, I asked Zelda to marry me, and she said yes. That means that we must live together…"

"WOW! The princess is gonna live _here_?"

"This is so exciting!"

"We have to clean the place up for her!"

Link sighed sadly, unable to say anything. They were just so happy…

Saria saw the upset look on Link's face, and took the hint.

"Children, I don't believe Zelda would be able to stay here. She is a Hylian, as is Link, and they must live in the actual land of Hyrule somewhere, not the forest."

The children all got quiet again, with confused looks on their faces.

"None of you have anything to worry about, though! I'll come visit every chance I get. I may even bring Zelda with me once and awhile."

With that the children cheered and all gathered around Link, forming a huge Kokiri hug around him. Link smiled at Saria. She gave a thumbs-up, and in a green light, disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Hooray for Saria. She's one of my favorite Ocarina of Time characters. Green hair rocks. Heh heh... aaand I can't think of anything else to say so yeah I'm gonna let you review because you and I both know you want to sooo badly because this is the coolest Zelda fic in the entire world. But I understand if you want me to keep talking because I happen to be the super cool author of this extremely awesome fic. And I'm sexy. XD lol just go read the next chapter already... 


	5. The Night Before

Disclaimer: Ha ha. I lied. I'm gonna say it again. As a matter of fact... I'm gonna turn the whole thing around and use it as a this-is-going-to-torture-you-everytime-I-say-it kind of thing. Maybe it'll kill you. I don't own Zelda. Boom. You're dead. Ha ha... wasn't that fun?

Summary: Sooo it's the night before the wedding... Link's bride-to-be is hanging out with the local girls in Malon's room while Zelda's fiancé parties with the gorons. Hehe... funny...

A/N: Nothing. I just felt like typing some more since I have nothing better to do. Heh... well I guess maybe there's one thing I could say about the little paragraph after the last chapter... ya know... like the second to last sentance...

Joking, joking... I really don't hafta say anything. -goes into another giggle fit-

* * *

The wedding's eve was certainly a partying night. The Gorons had invited Link to Goron's City to celebrate in his honor. Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, and Malon were in Malon's room at Lon Lon Ranch.

"Whoo! Go Link! Go Link! Go Link!" The Gorons cheered Link to chug down the Goron's idea of a 'refreshing drink'. Although Link had to admit, it did give him an exquisite boost of energy. He took a huge Deku Nut from the pile that sat next to him.

Ready… aim… throw! Link hurled the Deku Nut at the humungous spinning jar in front of him. (Yeah I know in the game you're supposed to use bombs, but they use Deku Nuts now because I said so).

BOOM! The pot exploded. The Gorons cheered crazily. Link whooped and jumped down, collecting the money. He looked up at Darunia, who was in the middle of drinking.

"Beat that, my brother!" Link gave him a foolish grin. He took out his hookshot, shot it at the wall above him, and pulled himself up to the wall. He, half drunk, almost fell and the gorons, who were laughing hysterically at him, had to help him up.

A frustrated look came over Darunia's face, and the gorons and Link rolled over laughing. The look of concentration on his face was just too rich.

"Hmm… no, a little closer…" Darunia waited about five seconds. With a "hmph", he tossed the Deku Nut at the huge pot.

Miss. "Dang it!" Darunia boomed, causing the gorons and Link to laugh even harder.

"That was funnier than the last!" Link howled as he tried to control himself.

"Ok, ok. I think we should settle down for a while." They all glanced around for a second, and started laughing hysterically again.

And now we go to Lon Lon Ranch in the room of the farm girl...

"What was I thinking? I can't do this! He deserves so much better than me!" Zelda buried her face in her hands. It was too much pressure. Her friends comforted her with supporting thoughts.

"Do you have any idea how jealous we are?" Ruto and Nabooru commented. "You are so lucky to have such man fall for you!"

"He's such a wonderful man, Zelda. He's hard working and extremely kind; you and I both know this for a fact. After what he did for me when Ingo's mind was taken over... I could have lost my father. You both deserve each other," Malon added.

"And I've known him for as long as I can remember, Zelda," Saria said. "Malon is right. Link deserves you, and you deserve him. I can feel it. You're both meant to be together. Don't let doubts get in your way."

"I know you guys, and I appreciate all the attention… but I just don't know if I'm up to this. My mother and father had taught me well about most everything, but never the day when a man asked me to marry him." She sighed. "I think I made the right choice saying yes though. I believe we should have a fine life together. It would make my father proud, wouldn't it?"

They all agreed.

* * *

-squeals- eeeeek! Link was drinking! -gasp- bad Link. He must be punished.

And I can't think of how to punish him. I need ideas. Tell me nooooow.

Oh, and review on the fic. Yeah... do that too.


	6. The Final Touch

Disclaimer: Dum dum duuum... jaws theme starts playing

I don't own Zelda. You died again. Ha ha... isn't myself funny?

Summary: Yaaay day of the wedding. By the way, I know my titles for these chapters suck, but who's spending all their time reading the titles when everyone knows you're supposed to be focusing on the best fic ever. And me. Myself. And I.

...now read.

* * *

"Oh Zelda, you look absolutely gorgeous." Impa smiled as she put the final touches on Zelda's hair. It was the day of the wedding. Link and the guests were waiting downstairs in the Grand Hall, where her parents had been married. Impa and Zelda were in Zelda's bedroom, trying to make Zelda look like a goddess of Hyrule.

"And for the finishing touch…" Impa placed a beautiful silver necklace with a small golden rupee as the gem around Zelda's delicate neck.

"Impa… this is beautiful!" Zelda was speechless. She knew her jewelry, and she could feel that this had to be the most valuable piece of jewelry in all of Hyrule.

"It was your mother's, given to her by your father. She told me to give it to you the day you married. Well, I'd say today would be a pretty good day wouldn't you?" Zelda smiled and nodded. Today was perfect.

Link nervously shuffled his feet and looked out at all the guests. There were the people of the market, Kakariko Village, the Kokiri (who couldn't keep still because they were so shocked at how big everything outside the forest was), the Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudo, Malon, Talon, Ingo, the lakeside lab professor, all the carpenters, and everyone else who lived in Hyrule.

Link saw Raru head upstairs. Probably to warn Zelda that it was almost time…

He took a deep breath. He was so nervous. He had never prepared for this day. He knew he wanted Zelda, and that he was so happy that she'd said yes, and he knew what to say for the wedding (at least, he hoped). But, what after that? His brain was just not working. _Just wait until you see Zelda, _he thought to himself. _Not only will I probably not be able to think straight, I won't be able to breathe either. _He sighed, waiting for the princess of Hyrule to come downstairs with Raru.

"Come in," Impa answered to the knock on their door. Raru entered the room. Zelda looked up at him through the mirror. She turned around in the stool she sat upon.

"Oh my Zelda, you look just beautiful. As beautiful as your mother on her wedding day." Zelda blushed. Impa kissed Zelda's forehead, wished her luck, and headed downstairs.

"Is Link downstairs?" Zelda knew it was a stupid question, but she was just too nervous to think right. What would happen? Would she trip and fall? Would she stutter as she spoke to him? Would she start crying?

Raru just smiled. "Yes he is, Zelda. Let's not keep him waiting." He winked at her. She smiled gratefully.

Music began playing. Link's head jerked up and everyone in the audience stood, facing the door to the back of the room. Raru and Zelda entered, arms locked. Link's mouth dropped open. She… was… _gorgeous._

Zelda's face was in a shy smile. Her dress was long, and flowed behind her every now and then. Her hair was shining and more beautiful than the goldest rupee of Hyrule. She had the most gorgeous necklace around her neck.

She was taking his breath away.

Zelda's heart skipped a beat as she saw the most handsome man she's ever seen standing only thirty feet away from her. He was wearing the same old kind of tunic, only black. He had a secure look on his face, and a slight smile. She almost giggled as she thought she saw a sweat drop on his cheek. Or was it a tear…?

He was taking her breath away.

They had said their vows, and Raru was saying the last words that both Link and Zelda were so eager to hear: "You may kiss the bride."

Link leaned over and gently wrapped his arms around Zelda, and kissed her passionately. The audience went wild. Their cheers could probably be heard all the way to Lake Hylia.

Link and Zelda's lips parted, and they smiled at each other. Link took his new bride up in his arms and headed to Hyrule Field.

* * *

Aw. They're married now. God I love weddings. I've only been to two though... one for my uncle and one for my guard instructor. But I've watched too many (movies, old family videos, my friend's parents and step sisters, etc). I'm such a sucker for romance and love and stuff like that. It's just meh. So expect quite a few romance fics listed on my profile in the future. Hmm... maybe I'll make one for Soul Calibur II. Kilik and Xhanghua make such a cute couple. Hehe... I gotta stop before I can't stop... if that makes sense. Whatever.

People who review gets hugs.

People who don't get poked with a spoon. In the eye. And then I set Cricky on you. So I win.


	7. The Past Will Haunt You

Disclaimer: Guess what. No really guess. Give up? No? Oh, ok. -waits- ...done thinking? Too bad. I'm gonna tell you.

I like cheese.

Ooooh didn't see that coming did ya? Oh, I also don't own Zelda. Bwahaha...

Summary: Finally! The awesome part of the fic... ya know in the story's summary, it talks about the dude getting revenge on Link... blah blah blah? Here he cooomes... so read! Cause I'm not telling you who it is.

* * *

The guests cheered wildly as the new couple kissed each other again. Everyone was in Hyrule Field right outside Lon Lon Ranch, where many tables had been set up for the guests to eat at.

Zelda grinned as she placed a piece of their wonderful wedding cake in Link's mouth, and he did the same to her. They both laughed. Everyone was having such a wonderful time.

Link was laughing as a small child of Kakariko Village was jumping up and down in front of Zelda, begging for attention, when his head suddenly jerked up.

Zelda, who had picked up the child, turned to Link and saw his concentrated face. She knew something was wrong. He couldn't hide anything from her.

"Love, what is it? You look…" Link shushed her and his concentration hardened. Zelda tilted her head, put down the child who ran to his mother, and waited. Suddenly, a low rumble could be heard from under ground. Everyone stopped talking and looks of concern and worry crossed over their faces as the rumbling grew louder.

Just as suddenly as the noise had come, parts of the ground flew into the air and a black figure rose above all of them. Link and Zelda looked up frightfully as the black figure landed in front of everyone.

Link suddenly recognized with horror who it was.

The darkened figure neared the people of Hyrule. Link stood in front of all of them defensively. The black figure's eyes could be seen opening, and they were completely red. Link pulled Zelda behind him and defended her as well.

"So, you returned. What do you want, _Dark Link?"_ Link scowled as Dark Link grinned mischievously. He ignored Link and looked at Zelda.

"My oh my princess, aren't you lovely today?" A look of disgust entered Link's face. The same look came over Zelda's as well. Dark Link kept the grin on his face. "We wouldn't happen to be having a wedding, now would we?" He shook his head. "I wasn't invited? How inconsiderate. After all Link, don't we have some history together?" His voice grew colder. "When you destroyed me and took over my part of the temple. I fell into one of the vortexes, but thanks to a wonderful item I found, I managed to escape. Consider it a wedding present from yours truly." He threw something in front of Link. He recognized his old hookshot. Damn him! How could he have been so stupid as leave it there?

Dark Link walked over to Zelda. Link jerked his attention away from the hookshot and walked over to Zelda. She frightfully grabbed his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. Dark Link crossed his arms.

"Hmm, what a wonderful woman you've wed, Link. Congratulations. I am quite jealous." He winked at Zelda. She turned her head away and looked at the ground. Dark Link moved closer. Link stepped in front of Zelda, and Dark Link stopped. He raised a hand, and suddenly Link flew into the air and landed about fifty feet back. Dark Link walked up to Zelda and touched her chin, making her look at him. She shoved his hand away in disgust.

"Oh come now Zelda, I'm not all that bad. I'm actually much better than him," Dark Link said, gesturing to Link as he said the last word. Link was trying to get up.

"Dark Link…" Dark Link smiled as Zelda suddenly smiled at him.

"Dark Link, the redeads that haunt parts of Hyrule are more worthy to me than yourself. So take your leave and let us be." The guests, who had been watching the whole time, cheered so loudly after that remark that Dark Link winced as the piercing sound entered his ears. Link, who was now walking towards Zelda, smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I see. We have a smart mouth for a princess." He grinned. "You're not the same girl you were seven years ago, although I must say I like a little sassiness in a woman." He licked his lips at her and winked again. That was the limit for Link.

"You bastard!"

Link leapt at Dark Link and unsheathed his sword in the process. He slashed at Dark Link and cut his side. Dark Link jerked his head back. A deep growl entered his throat. He pulled out his sword and posed a battle stance.

"Ready when you are," Dark Link scowled.

"Ladies first," Link muttered.

Dark Link roared and leapt forward at Link, who held his sword up defensively. They swung their swords at each other, fighting fiercely. Zelda looked at them with horror. She wouldn't stand for her Link to be fought with, especially not by… _him._

"Link! Fire! Din's Fire!" Link nodded and quickly used his power. Dark Link looked up and yelled out as he was thrown back.

"I'll be back Link! I'll be back when you least expect it!" he yelled out as he disappeared in the clouds. Link sheathed his sword and turned to Zelda. She smiled tiredly at him. He did the same.

"Come Zelda," he said gently. "We should leave now." He whistled with two fingers and Epona galloped towards them.

"Goodbye and thank you people of Hyrule! We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we hope you enjoyed yourselves anyway! Farewell to all of you!" The crowd yelled out goodbyes as the couple rode away towards Lake Hylia.

* * *

I'll bet only 3 of you knew it would be Dark Link, and that 3 wasn't even sure about it. That's because I'm such a great writer. I build suspense. Hehehehehe... like I could poke you in the eye right now.

-gives a cookie- See? See how good I am?

Oh, and if someone hasn't noticed by now... I love to fake-brag. You know... when you go on and on and on and on and on and on and on about something you know is way crappy but brag about it to make it cool. Which is what I'm doing. But none of you needed to hear that... so none of you did. Got it? Alright... now review and read some more.

I want that cookie back by the way...


	8. New Life

Disclaimer: -bored sigh- Do I have to say it?

Summary: Ok, another short chapter. But they gotta live somewhere right? I figured I might as well shove it all into one chapter and get it over with.

A/N: Hmm... nothing here, except I forgot to mention that in the last fic I was thinking of a certain someone... ahem, Taylor (who I hope is actually reading the fic). He should know why.

* * *

Epona galloped to Lake Hylia, leaping over the two fences and racing to the first bridge. When she approached the small rock in between the two bridges, Link pulled her to a halt.  
"Good girl," Link praised and patted her neck. He slid off the saddle and helped Zelda off of her, carrying her in his arms. He set her down gently and walked behind the rock.

"I have a surprise for you my love." Link pulled the rock back and a hole in the ground appeared. Zelda tilted her head in confusion. What was he up to?

"Come here." Zelda did so, and Link took her up in his arms again, and jumped into the hole.

Zelda gasped. What was this?

A large room, which looked like a living room, was before her. Furniture was everywhere. Four large windows smothered each wall. Tall plants decorated the room. A colorful carpet was spread over the hard floor.

"Wow… this is… amazing. Link, how did you do all this?" Zelda continued to stare at the room. Link smiled.

"Well we had to live somewhere, didn't we?" Zelda faced him. She smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you Link. This really is special to me." She walked over to a small couch and laid back in it, sighing as she welcomed the relaxation to her body. Link rubbed his neck and stood by a window. Zelda noticed that he was frowning.

"What's wrong Link?" She stood up and walked to Link, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's… it's just that… shadow… of me. The way he talked to you… I wanted to kill him right then and there, and how he expected to treat you, I just…" Zelda put a finger on his lips and hugged him. He was just perfect…

"Link, don't worry about it. I would never betray you and never let him near me. You are the only one I love and you know that. He's gone, for now anyway, and we can relax. We've had a long day, so how about we just go to sleep?" She tilted her head in question. He smiled.

"Ok. We could both use the rest." They walked to the bedroom and tiredly got ready for bed. Once they were both in bed, the sunset could be seen out the window. As they watched it, Link turned on his side and faced Zelda. She was absolutely beautiful to him. Zelda looked at him. Hmm…

"What is it, love?" Zelda smiled. Link shook his head and blinked. Had he been smiling? He didn't realize it…

"Nothing, you're just beautiful with the sun's light on your face." He grinned. "I bet you're even more gorgeous at night." Zelda laid her head against her pillow. What was he getting at? She suddenly gave a small smile. Oh…

"Hmm… how so?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Maybe…"

"Are you sure?"

"No." Zelda smiled innocently at him. He was all hers…

Link smiled back. She was all his…

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to do a sex scene. Just couldn't do it. Yeah I said I was into romance and stuff but I'm not gonna go that far... heh, well, at least not in this fic... and yeah yeah I know I did the two-person point of view thing again... where they're like thinking the same thing about the other person or whatever. I like doing that. Fun.

Revieeew pleeease? -gives sad starry eyes- I'll let you keep the cookie...


	9. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Nope. Won't say it.

Summary: Day after yesterday... Link wakes up, goes outside, travels to Gerudo's Fortress, gets captured, escapes, yada yada... and meets Dark Link outside. Dum dum dum... whatever.

A/N: -sigh- Alright I updated. Whee. I sound bored, don't I? Oh well. Anyway, I got a few comments sayin not to do too much romance for Link and Zelda (no I don't mean the reviews). It's a fanFICTION... meaning anything can happen in it. Mk... so read now.

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Link's eyes opened slowly. He glanced at Zelda, who was sound asleep. He lay there for a moment, watching her. Her body moved up and down as she breathed so peacefully…

He got out of bed and slipped his Kokiri tunic on. He walked to the entrance of the small home and disappeared, then reappeared above ground. Epona could be seen grazing by the large tree in the bigger island. He walked over beneath the tree and sat in the tall grass. He watched the sun rise beautifully in the lavender sky. Epona lifted her head and nickered softly, as if she'd just realized that he was there. Link smiled.

"Hey there girl. What's say we go for a morning ride before Zelda wakes up?" Epona tossed her head and whinnied. Link laughed as he mounted her. He had her walk past the house, but then abruptly change to a gallop when they were far away so they wouldn't wake Zelda.

They rode all around Hyrule Field. Link decided to go to Gerudo's Fortress first. He steered Epona into the entrance and galloped over the tiny bridge, then stopped suddenly at the large gap before him. He sighed and shook his head. Those lazy carpenters wouldn't know a broken bridge if it bit them on the neck.

Link rolled his eyes and pulled back on Epona's reigns, then kicked her sides. The mare jolted forward and leapt over the 100 feet high drop to the rushing river that led to Lake Hylia. Link cantered Epona into the fortress and came to a stop. He thought he heard something… it had sounded like…

There it was again. Giggling? He looked above him, and the last thing he saw was a figure jumping from above the high platform and onto him.

"Ugh… Huh? What? Where am I?" Link sat up and looked around. Six Gerudo girls stood before him, with either arms crossed or hands on hips. He tilted his head in confusion. What were they doing?

"Hehe… hello Link. Sorry if we gave you a bit of a fright." A Gerudo dressed in purple silk stepped forward. She gave a slight chuckle. "We had to take you by force… just to have a little bit of fun…" The others giggled.

"Where's my sword? Give it to me!" Link stood up, but the Gerudos just pushed him back down to the stone floor and laughed. "You'll get your sword soon enough Link. Soon enough…"

Link's heart skipped a beat. He knew what they wanted.

"Look, girls. It's obvious why you've captured me, and I truly don't know if I should be flattered, but I can't betray my original love." The girls suddenly got sad expressions on their faces.

"Please don't be angry with us Link. We just get so lonely here. Besides the great Ganondorf, you're the only man we've ever allowed in here, and we just wanted to have a little fun." One of the girls handed Link his sword.

"What a lucky girl Princess Zelda is…" one of the girls muttered sadly. Link left the fortress in silence.

Link looked up outside to find his horse waiting for him. He got on her and quickly left the fortress. He talked to her as they rode over the small bridge in Gerudo's Valley.  
"Why would they have done that if they'd known I was married? I mean, the entire civilization of Hyrule was invited to the wedding… so they did know, right?" Epona just snorted and walked on. Link suddenly heard another noise. This time it sounded more like a chuckle…

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" Link's eyes widened to see a smirking Dark Link step from behind a boulder.

* * *

Well, not much to say about this chapter. It's the next one you're gonna like (or not... for you major Link fans... heh heh). Anyway, review and read more... 


	10. Deeds

Disclaimer: ...why did I put disclaimer when you know what I'm gonna say?

Summary: Whew! Finally got the next chapter up. Yay for me. Alright, so Link and Dark Link have met with each other again, and I really don't want to spoil the chapter...

A/N: In my opinion this is the best chapter so far (other than the romance chapter coming up). Yes, I have decided to make a "deeper romance" chapter. Just because I'm into romance and stuff like that. Yes the rating will be changed, but only up maybe one level. It's not going to be that intense. I'm not like that.

* * *

"Why… why do you haunt me? Why do you stalk me? Do you wish to kill me? You won't find it easy…" Link gritted his teeth as Dark Link's eyes narrowed while another mocking laugh escaped his lips. He leapt off of Epona and stood by her, placing a hand on her neck reassuringly.

"Fool. You think I want to destroy you? I've been there. Don't you remember? And you see how I ended up. Trapped in the speeding motions of the ice water in that retched temple. But… thanks to a certain someone's carelessness, I was able to escape and track you down. What a pity Hyrule is so pathetically small. Don't you agree?" He chuckled again. Link growled and pulled out his sword. Dark Link followed his movements and took a single step back. Link realized this wasn't going to end well in either of their cases. He smacked Epona on her side. She reared and galloped toward Lon Lon Ranch past Dark Link. He wasn't disturbed.

"So if it isn't me you want, then why do you pester me?" Link didn't move as he waited for the dark figure in front of him to answer. Dark Link sighed.

"Such an oblivious idiot you are. Don't you see? I can become envious rather quickly and easily. I want what you have. No, it isn't life. I love the way I live. It isn't that sorry excuse for a home you have in the lake. It isn't your weapons, your looks, anything like that." Link's expression darkened with anger and rage as the realization of what his dark side meant. He wanted…

Dark Link grinned once more. "Yes, Link. I want your bride. For more reasons than those of any other thing I'd want from you put together. First, just to take something of yours. Think of it as payback, really. Secondly, well, just look at her. No Gerudo, Kokiri (Heaven forbid) or Zora could replace such a fine woman. I've been after her ever since I came to the water temple. And after years of planning, what happens? You disturb my realm, destroy my part of the temple, humiliate me, and still get the princess. I ask you, that just doesn't seem fair, don't you think?"

Link had had enough. He gave an angry cry and swung his sword at Dark Link, who only became serious and copied his motions.

This only made Link angrier. Could he do nothing more than mock him? True, he was the 'shadow' part of himself, but that gave him no excuse to do what he was doing. It frustrated Link and distracted him.

Before he knew what was happening, Link found himself on the ground, sweating and panting, the dark figure mounted over him, his lonesome sword laying no less than five feet away from him, and what shocked Link the most was that he found a large gash across his chest; from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Link moaned in pain and slowly rose to his feet. Dark Link took another step back, amazed. Link's head was lowered. This time he chuckled.

"My, my… you seem a little frightened." He lifted his head to reveal a smirk.

"I do not know the meaning of fear," Dark Link hissed. Link didn't move.

"Then why is it in your eyes?"

Dark Link gave a frustrated yell and stabbed his sword forward next to Link's head, cutting the side of his face. Link gasped, taken by surprise. Dark Link took the opportunity and pulled his sword back. Jerking it forward again, he slammed his sword through Link's stomach. Link's body jerked forward, his mouth open in pain and his eyes open in fear.

He'd done it. Dark Link had Link trapped, and he was too weak to do anything about it. When he tried to get up, Dark Link grumbled to himself and kicked Link in his chest. Link groaned and was forced over again, unable to get up. He coughed blood and tried to say something, but Dark Link raised his shield and brought it down upon Link's head, knocking him out cold.

Dark Link crossed his arms after placing his shield on his back and sheathing his sword. He'd carried out his personal deed, now he only needed a place to put the obvious remains. He looked around. It had to be far from the lake.

The forest? No, Link grew up there… if he awoke too soon, he'd find his way out quickly for sure and would cut him off. The mountain? Perhaps… although that damned owl would carry him down in a heartbeat if he got the chance. The city behind the waterfall? He smirked. Perfect. It was frozen solid inside, and if he could search around in Link's belongings well enough…

Dark Link grabbed Link by the back of his tunic and pulled him up into a standing position next to him. He reached into one of Link's pockets and pulled out the ocarina. Playing the familiar notes he'd heard at the lake several times, the horse once again approached Link and his unwanted companion. When Epona saw Link's condition, she was immediately angered and rose threateningly at Dark Link, neighing quite loudly. This only made Dark Link more nervous about the situation.

Damn, he thought. The horse is smart. Quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard her, he grabbed Epona's reigns and yanked her down hard, forcing the bit of the bridle to smack against her teeth.

"Quiet beast, or I'll kill this unworthy human now."

In much pain already, Epona saw she could do nothing but obey for her master's sake. Dark Link mounted her and pulled Link up in front of him. He kicked Epona at her sides making her leap forward.

Soon they were at the small stream in front of the entrance to Zora's River. Epona halted abruptly and reared, as usual fearing the water, and hoping to raise Dark Link off of her. But the only thing she raised was his temper.

He kicked at her sides again and for the first time, Epona reluctantly jumped across the stream and went as fast as he was pushing her all the way towards the waterfall. She went over the bridge, jumped from island to island, across another small stream, over the bridge and up the strips of land that led to the opening in the waterfall.

"Finally," Dark Link muttered. He jumped off Epona and pulled Link off as well. He shoved Epona away and she cantered out of the river's area. She could do nothing more for Link.

"Damn creature… useless." Dark Link looked at Link, who seemed to have shuffled a bit. He was waking up… not a good sign. He searched Link's quiver and found what he wanted. He grabbed Link by his collar and hurled him into the entrance to the domain, then took his own bow and settled an ice arrow onto it. He shot it at the top of the waterfall and successfully froze the entire thing in a small amount of time.

With a dark grin on his face, he walked away, soon meeting Epona outside the river and getting on her once again. He headed for Lake Hylia to follow through with the task he'd been waiting to do for so long.

Only, he did not know of the small eyes watching him leave.

* * *

Oh no. The big bad shadow creep is gonna rape Zelda. -gasp- Oh wait a minute, it's my fic so I could make him fall into a bottomless pit and fall to his doom for the rest of his life and end the fic like that if I wanted. Heh, but what would be the point? Of course there's going to be a heroic moment. Well two actually, if you count the Link-comes-at-the-last-minute moment and the someone-saves-Link moment. Welp, I'm off to work on the next chapter, so review my little avacados. Review! 

By the way... I personally think avacados are extremely nasty tasting. I just like the word. Even though I probably didn't spell it right. Oh well. That's life. I like cheetos though... -glances at Tay, who's probably thinking the same thing I am right now- Umm... I'll update asap...

Sorry I had to make Link suffer... -dodges sharp objects- I know Link "fangirls" (as Taylor and I like to call them) probably read Zelda fics all the time just because of Link. But hey, that's the way the cookie crumbles.

I had to say it. I love cookies.


	11. To The Rescue

Summary: Link's been taken down by a surprise attack and is trapped in a now completely frozen solid waterfall, while Dark Link is headed for the small home in the lake, Epona has no idea what to do, and Zelda has no clue what's been going on. What'll happen...?

A/N: Ha ha. I didn't put disclaimer. If you're wondering what I would put under it, you probably skipped the first ten chapters. If you did, you're stupid and I hate you. Loser. You don't just skip chapters like that. Wtf? -sigh- ok, ok... I'll stop. By the way, I know my spelling and grammer may not have been the best in the past chapter. Well excuse me for not being the absolute perfect writer I'm sure you want me to be, but I have a life rather than spending every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year of every decade and so on... checking my grammer. I have better things to do such as (dare I say) homework. Maybe once I get out of high school I'll load my profile up with fanfics. In fact count on it.

* * *

Dark Link grinned to himself as he approached the first bridge at the lake. When he'd gone over it, he dismounted Epona on the small island and pulled the rock that covered the hole away. Leaving the worried horse where she was, he jumped into the hole, landing in the room it led to as quietly as he could. He crept silently to the next room and peeked his head around the corner.

There she was, standing in front of the bed, pulling the blanket over the mattress it held. Dark Link pulled himself back into the room he stood in and looked down at himself. She would recognize him immediately. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting all the dark mist around him seal inside him, creating a better resemblance of Link.

Completely confident in his moves, he slid into the room, receiving a glance from Zelda, soon after a smile.

"There you are Link. I'm guessing you went out for a ride this morning?"

Dark Link nodded and smiled back at her. "I wanted to spend the whole day out, but… I guess you could say I forgot something." He took a couple steps towards her. Zelda lifted her chin, looking at him, only getting a playful smile in return. She giggled. What was he up to exactly?

"Zelda… you're so beautiful today… but at the same time…" he had reached her by now. He put his fingers under her chin and closed in on her. The playful glint never left his eyes. "At the same time… you're just too cute." Zelda shivered a bit as Dark Link's lip found their way to her neck. She giggled.

"Well Link… tell me, what is it exactly you 'forgot'?" Dark Link lifted his head so he was facing her. His hands teased her chest as leaned in to kiss her. Zelda, still not knowing of the imposter, didn't even struggle. Dark Link put a hand firmly on the back of Zelda's neck and kissed her deeply. Very, very deeply… and Zelda was enjoying every single moment of it.

Dark Link grew impatient with the teasing and didn't hesitate to force his tongue past his lips and against hers. Zelda gasped, but in pleasure, giving him entrance to her mouth. She found herself instinctively licking back. Dark Link realized how much he was truly enjoying this… he felt extremely relaxed. A bit too relaxed…

He tensed in horror as he felt the dark mist surrounding him once more. Zelda could feel the nervousness and pulled back to look at him, suddenly seeing the grey in his eyes.

She gasped and tried to back away, but Dark Link had a firm grip on her. She couldn't get away… she could hardly move. He gave a dirty glare and lowered her over the bed, leaning so his face was nearly touching hers. She tried to look away, only to have her head jerked back to face him. She gritted her teeth in anger. Towards him, and herself. How could she have not seen this wasn't Link? She should have known… she closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. Dark Link sighed.

"Come on Zelda… who do you really want. Me? Or would you rather have the loser who couldn't take me on? Who's trapped in that ridiculous waterfall as we speak. Who's mare couldn't gather the guts and courage to save him? And…" He smirked. "Who's wife couldn't tell him apart from his shadow."

Zelda's eyes shot open, and there was no fear, no calmness, no sadness, and happiness was out of the question. There wasn't even anger. No… it was more than anger. It was rage. Fury. Pure, blind fury.

She growled and forced her hand up to his neck, grasping it as hard as she could. Dark Link rolled his eyes, unaffected, and clutched her own neck ten times harder. She gasped, and her grip loosened. He let his face touch hers again.

"You're too full of it princess. You thought I was going to do this and let you go? I intended to kill you, whether it be before or after I…"

He tightened his grip, making Zelda's eyes open wide in fear. She couldn't breathe again. Literally. He was choking her… to death. She had to cough, but her lungs were squeezed shut by Dark Link's hands. Then… she finally lay limp.

Epona, unsure of what was going on, took her chance and wheeled around, galloping out of the area and leaping over every obstacle that was in her way. She approached the stream, built up her courage, and jumped over it, taking the same route she had when Dark Link had been in control of her.

---

"Ugh… w-where am I?" Link coughed and winced, placing a hand over his chest which still held the large cut across it. He lifted his hand, and remembered everything at the first sight of his blood. He jumped up, ignoring the stabbing pain entering his upper body. He ran towards the entrance of the waterfall. It was his only way out… he had to warn Zelda…

He stopped abruptly. Zelda…

He jolted towards the waterfall and banged his fists on the frozen water.

"Damn it! Why? Why the hell is this happening? She doesn't deserve it!"

He gritted his teeth and punched the ice once more, then limply fell forward on it… close to crying. Letting go of his toughness, he fell to the ground, his chest hurting more and more by the second. No sooner had he taken a breath after hitting the ground did he hear a familiar noise outside the waterfall.

He lifted his head, and the ice shot inside the cavern, flying everywhere. There was a giant gap left in the waterfall, and Link looked through it. His face lit up with a smile.

There stood Navi, Epona, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa, looking at him and smiling. Saria held out a hand and let Link take it, everyone soon helping Link onto the land in front of the cave. Saria placed a hand on Link's chest with a deeply worried look.

"Link… you… you're hurt…" Link winced. Not at the pain of his chest, but the pain in Saria's eyes. He kneeled in front of her and put a hand on the side of her face.

"Saria… how did you guys know?" Epona, as if taking cue, tossed her head and snorted. Link stood up and took Epona by her reigns. They all smiled at him, telling him to go without saying a word. Link grinned and nodded, taking his act as the hero of time once again.

He slightly pulled Epona's reigns to the left to leave, but stopped when he saw the look on Saria's face. It was a painful look… a look of sorrow and concern. Link chuckled and leaned over, kissing Saria on her head. He gave a reassuring look.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I must leave now. Thank you. Thank you all so, so much…" He gave a flick of his wrist as a wave and heeled Epona's sides, making her leap down past all the 'stairs' of land and rushing out of the area, into the field, soon out of it once more and towards the small home under the rock.

Link jumped off of the horse and gave her a 'good job' pat on her nose, then jumped down into his home… where it was completely silent.

* * *

Nice chapter huh? A bit longer, cliffhanger, although you people know what's happened to Zelda... but don't know what's gonna happen next. Just because this fic is cool like that. I'll put the next chapter up soon. Review now... although I can't do anything to threaten you because I'm lazy and I'm missing Naruto because of you. I hope you're happy... 

-giggle- someone should poke you in the eye with a hot french fry. I don't care if it hurts.

I also don't care if you know where I got that phrase from. It's great for you, but I don't care. Mkies? So review now.


	12. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Boom. You died again.

Summary: Link is worried about what's happened to Zelda. The last thing he remembers is being defeated by his shadow, and with the help of his friends finds his way out of Zora's Domain. He's reached his house, but doesn't know what's happened. Neither do you... so read!

A/N: There are only going to be a few more chapters... yes I know. So sad. But I have to finish up my other fics so I can work on new ones. I have to say though, I'm glad I'm finally close to finishing this fic. You know, I started writing this two years ago. I just got so bored with it... it wasn't really going anywhere, and I stopped. I found it in my room a few months ago and was like, wow. I gotta finish this thing and post it already... hehe...

* * *

Link, building up every ounce of strength and courage he contained, snuck his way to the bedroom of his small home. There wasn't a single sound to be heard, other than Epona's nervous snorting from above and the soft sound of the lake water outside. A couple of crows' were identified as well.

As Link neared the empty doorway to the room, he felt words entering his throat.

"Z-Zelda?"

He could hardly breathe as he stepped into the room and saw…

No one. The room was entirely empty. Link wasn't sure to be relieved or frightened. Where had his princess gone? He readied to turn around when he felt the room grow colder. He could swear he heard a chuckle. That familiar, taunting chuckle…

He was here.

Link gritted his teeth and looked around, still not seeing anyone.

"Damn it, shadow what have you done with her? Answer me you coward!" He balled his fists as Dark Link appeared in front of him in a swirling, grey mist. His face was mocking, and as the mist faded away from his body, Link froze in horror to see his beloved wife in Dark Link's arms.

She didn't move.

Link took a step forward, as if to reassure himself that it was Zelda. Of course it is, he thought to himself. Who else would it be?

"You thought you saved her didn't you? You thought you were going to get away from me and take this woman from me. Well, the tables have turned my friend. I've taken her from you. Forever." He dropped her to the floor and disappeared.

Link jolted forward and picked her up from her upper body in his arms. He could feel himself crying, though he didn't want to. He felt chills on his back, and knew Dark Link wasn't gone yet. Holding Zelda, he lifted his head and looked back, revealing the sight of his dark side staring at him with crossed arms.

Link lifted Zelda and placed her on the bed, then turned to face Dark Link, who didn't hesitate another second. He lifted his arm and a dark shadow grew around his shoulder that spread down his arm, to his wrists, to his hand, and soon held it in his palm. Link held his shield in front of him, but wasn't quick enough. The ball of darkness sped towards him and knocked him against the wall, cracking it.

Link moaned in pain, the sharpness of his cut and bruises from before re-entering his body and mind. He brought himself to his feet and unsheathed his sword once more, glaring at Dark Link.

Dark Link growled and took his sword out as well, charging at Link. Link swung his sword once. The two swords met evenly, shocking Dark Link that Link had so much strength left in him.

His shock soon turned to impatience and he brought his sword back and jabbed it quickly at Link's shield, which was still in front of him. Link was knocked back again, this time falling through the unsteady wall and sinking through the air and plummeting towards the water.

Link closed his eyes and awaited the cold impact, but suddenly felt wind on another part of his body, like he was being lifted. He opened his eyes and saw the most amazing sight he'd seen in a long time.  
Sheik.

She darted from solid land to water, bringing him to the larger island in front of the bridge and held him up as he staggered to regain his balance. He stared at her in disbelief. How was it possible? She seemed to read his thoughts, for she smiled and looked up at the other bridge near the laboratory. Not only were the others that had met him at the waterfall were there, but Navi accompanied them as well.

Link shook his head. It was so strange… how all of them knew exactly what to do, how to do it and when. Sheik placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"She revived me. I needed no explanation; I came out here as quickly as I could when I awoke and saw Dark Link peering over the hole. I could only think you had fallen out of it." Link blinked. She had been 'killed', and yet still had twice the speed and strength he himself held.

The ninja-formed princess held her arms in the crossed position, letting the Triforce of Wisdom appear on her hand. A bright light surrounded her, and she retook her natural form. Without reluctance, Link threw his arms around her, relieved, amazed, and thankful at the same time.

Zelda brought her arms around Link and hugged him tightly. Unfortunately the hug was ended by the least-wanted interruption. Dark Link wasn't finished.

He basically exploded from the ground above their little island and lifted himself into the air, glaring at them with red eyes. The darkened figured flew towards them. Link took Zelda's hand and quickly used Din's Fire, blowing him back to his same position. It only raised Dark Link's anger… though it bought them time as well. Not to mention time enough for Link's allies.

Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Raru appeared in front of Link. Navi swirled out of Link's body as she used to and floated above them all. Zelda stepped forward and glanced at Link, sparing a nod and smile. Link grinned and stepped forward as well, the sages and hero of time forming a line. Dark Link watched as the heroes lifted their right arms.

An emerald green light appeared in front of Saria's hand; a ruby red light appeared in front of Darunia's hand; a sapphire blue light appeared in front of Ruto's hand; a purple shadow appeared in front of Impa's hand; a sand colored light appeared in front of Nabooru's hand; and a bright sun-like light appeared in front of Raru's hand. The sages let their magic loose and six beams shot out at Dark Link, trapping him in mid-air.

Zelda and Link lifted their bows, each holding a light arrow. Link, looking at Zelda, and Zelda, looking at Link, nodded and jerked their heads towards Dark Link, who looked on in fright.

The two heroes let their arrows go at the exact same time, and they shot towards Dark Link. Speeding at just the right angles, the two arrows met at Dark Link's chest and pierced his heart in unison. Dark Link screamed in wrath and pain, then, quite suddenly, disappeared in the brightest light possible.

* * *

Get it! Dark Link is deeead... and there's only going to be one more chapter to the story. Aww... Well, get reviews in while you can! I'm so stuck on how to end the story exactly... like another cliffhanger, or a plain and simple happy ending... or someone else pops up at the last minute and this mess starts all over again. I dunno. Help me... pleeease? 


	13. Bad Karma

Disclaimer: Literally, for the last time, I don't own Zelda.

Summary: Hooray for Link and Zelda and everyone else for defeating Dark Link. They're happy. Epona and everyone else is safe. Heh... but hence the name of the chapter, what goes around comes around. Link's in for a surprise...

A/N: Yes. It's sad. This is the last chapter. tear Well... you can always read my others fics, right? So do it!

* * *

Link sighed in relief as bits of magic from the air and from the sages vanished. It was over. Dark Link was gone for good this time. He smiled at his friends, who bowed and disappeared in their colored lights, floating through the air. Soon they were gone. Navi nuzzled Link's cheek. Link smiled and held her in his hand.

"Thank you so much Navi. We truly couldn't have done this without you." Link lifted her into the air, and she floated to Zelda, who was more grateful than Link. She smiled at Navi and received one back. Navi bowed in the air to both of them, and flew away. Link turned to Zelda with a sudden concerned look. Zelda tilted her head.

"Zelda... what did my shadow do to you when I wasn't there..." Link put a hand to the back of his neck. Zelda gasped slightly. She'd forgotten about that. She sighed.

"Link... he did nothing. He'd entered our home and tricked me. I tried to fight back... but he choked me, thinking he'd killed me. I only faked it though. Before he could do real damage to me, I pretended to be dead. And before he could do anything else, we both heard you come in from outside, and he grabbed me and the next thing I knew, we were behind you as you stood inside the room."

Link smiled in relief. He hadn't... Link hadn't been too late.

Neither Link nor Zelda had a chance to say anything more as they heard familiar neighing from the bridge. Epona raced towards them and slowed down when she reached the island. Link threw his arms around the mare's neck and leaned against her. The young horse nudged Link and snorted. Zelda placed a hand on Epona's forelocks and another on Link's shoulder. The two mounted Epona and rode slowly past their home. They were tired, but were happy enough to stay with each other through one more ride for the day.

They didn't have a specific location. They just wanted to be sure that they were safe… Epona walked them away from the lake and ventured to Hyrule Field. Link looked over his shoulder at Zelda. She leaned forward and kissed him, letting him kiss back.

Epona stopped, but Zelda and Link didn't. They didn't move or say anything. The kiss said it all; they loved each other more than the other could know or imagine…

The sun was setting while Link and Zelda's lips parted. They smiled to themselves as Epona once again moved forward, Zelda peacefully leaning on Link's back, while Link allowed her to be there. Just to be with him… it made him happy they were both still alive.

"You've failed for the second time you worthless shadow."

"Yeah! We came closer to defeating Link than you did!"

"Quite true. However I believe I could have killed the boy much quicker."

"Oh please! You had the chance to destroy him when he was still young!"

"We had to deal with him seven years after you did."

"Right. So spare us the cockiness."

"Quiet! We all failed, alright? We have to do this a different way… we have to think of a way to finish off Link and Zelda for good."

Everyone thought about it.

"I've got it!" Everyone looked up at Koume, who jolted up. Kotake rolled her eyes and pulled her back down.

"No one wants to know the crazy idea you've come up with witch. Keep quiet."

"Who are you calling a witch? Why do you treat your older sister with such disrespect? Hmm? Answer me!"

"What the hell do you mean, older? Aren't you two twins?" Dark Link scratched his head. The sisters screeched at each other, ignoring him.

"Shut up! Listen, I've got an idea. Isn't there a small farm in the middle of Hyrule?"

"Of course. The idiot Ingo lives there. That lazy Talon too."

"Yeah, yeah. But isn't there a young farm girl?"

"Oh yeah… Lon and Lon… her name is Malon, is it not?"

"Yes… what are you getting at, dragon?"

Volvagia growled at Dark Link's impatience and snorted.

"We take her captive. She's as just as much value to Link as is Zelda and Epona, is she not? He helped her once… he'd do it again if need be. So we take the chance and go through the process we went through with Zelda, only with more care and thought. What do you say, my lord?"

A figure stood in front of them all. He cleared his throat and lifted his head. Everyone waited for his response.

"Sounds good to me." Ganondorf smirked. The others grinned.

They would haunt Link once more…

* * *

Yay! I'm finished! FINALLY! Hehe...

The ending wasn't too bad was it? I thought it was clever... though it was the only thing I could come up with. Ah well, anyway... review lots people! This is my second fic that I've actually finished! So hooray for me!

Btw... I am thinking about making a sequel to this fic... so keep checking back!


	14. EXTRA: Intro to Sequel

Since people seemed to like my first Zelda fic, I decided to make a sequel to it. Here's the intro for it... and make sure you read this before you read this fanfiction. You'll be severly confused.

* * *

**Jealousy Gets The Best Of Us**

**Sequel to The Past Will Haunt You**

Combing her fiery red hair, the young girl opened her window and looked outside. She had such a beautiful view. She could see the horses grazing, the cuccos pecking at the ground, Mr. Ingo rushing to carry a bucket of water to the barn (which she laughed at), the sun appearing over the tall walls that surrounded the ranch, beyond which held a dazzling lake sprinkled with sparkling sunlight.

Malon took in a breath of the fresh morning air and happily sighed. She had a peaceful farm life… and she was happy with it. There was just one problem…

She held one arm with her hand and sighed a bit sadder this time.

Link…

She'd seen a young Fairy Boy seven years ago and thought he was rather cute. It was a simple childish crush then… but it was much more serious now. She felt a deep passion for the now brave and heroic man that had saved her horses, her father, her ranch, and basically her life.

Though he'd been so kind to her… he had the dear princess. Malon sat on the edge of the window and closed her eyes. How she envied the princess… she was flawless. She had a perfect body, a beautiful face, a strong love for Link, and above all she was a sage. How could she compare?

Malon shook her head. She'd always dreamt that Link would be that one man… the man she'd be swept away by on a horse, mostly likely to have been Epona. Still… she'd always thought he'd had feelings for her as well. He came to see her everyday in the ranch. He'd saved the horses and herself from the evil that'd spread over the ranch.

But pondering over this, she realized it was still the crush from seven years ago. She couldn't truly be in love with him.

Could she…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There she is. I can see her! She's preparing to go outside it looks like… though she's been sitting at the damn window for the past half hour. When can we approach?" Dark Link urged impatiently, his thirst for evil taking over. Ganondorf growled to keep him quiet.

"We leave now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Malon! You have a visitor!" Malon jerked her head up from her daydreams and snapped into reality. Did her father just say there was a visitor… for her? She was so overwhelmed that she squealed as she rushed to the door. She calmed her presence as she walked down the stairs to see an awaiting Link. She smiled the instant she saw his face. He was so handsome… he grinned at her.

"Hey there kiddo. How've you been?" He took up her hand and kissed it, causing her cheeks to fade to a rose-color. Link held his arm out and she linked her arm with his. They walked together outside. Malon was enjoying herself so much that she let out a small happy sigh. Link noticed this, and looked at her, a bit concerned.

"Malon… is something wrong? You seem distracted." Malon blinked and looked up at him. She blushed again, but smiled at him.

"Oh, it's nothing! Come on, let's go feed the cuccos together." She gave that same beautiful, glowing smile she'd always had. Link nodded and smiled back. They headed towards the small tree next to the farmhouse and fed the cuccos, teasing them as they did so.

Link sat on a box and leaned back, watching Malon. She looked up and tilted her head. He waved a bit and motioned for her to come sit with him. She smiled and did so. He put an arm around her and gave her a friendly smile. She leaned over on him.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me Link. I really thought you wouldn't have anymore time… you know… once you got married and all." A bit of sadness entered her voice at the last bit of her speech. Link took her hand in his and kissed it again.

"Malon, my friend, I'll always have time for you. Just tell me whenever you need me around, and I'll be there for you. Remember that, ok?" He smiled again. She nodded, and took in a deep breath. She wanted to tell him so badly… she could kick herself for not saying it before he'd gotten married…

"Link, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. It's rather important…" She sighed and stood, her hands behind her back, her head shyly lowered.

"Link, I…"

"Help! Oh my, someone help! Get off of me… help!" Link and Malon's heads jerked up as they heard the sound of Talon's frightened voice near the entrance of the ranch. Malon gasped and ran forward, fearing for her father. Link jumped up to stop her, but she rushed past him.

"Malon, wait!" Link ran after her, and was stopped at the sight of a familiar being in front of him.

The twins.

Koume and Kotake screeched in laughter as they held the young farm girl in the air. She struggled and looked fearfully at Link.

"Link! Help me! Please!"

The witches growled in annoyance and shushed her. They cackled at the look on Link's face.

"Foolish boy. You thought you'd destroyed us didn't you? Ha! Idiot… wouldn't you agree, Koume."

"Oh my, Kotake, yes. You see, human… we've been ordered to take this girl captive. Especially for you. Remember what we attempted to do with the Gerudo girl?"

"Hahaha… we expect to do the same with this one here."

"I wouldn't bother trying to save her though."

"Ah yes… we have muchmore backup this time."

"Right. So don't bother. Got it?"

With that, the two sisters laughed manically and flew over the ranch towards Gerudo's Valley. Link stood, shaking in rage.

_Not again…_


End file.
